kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Dejon
"Aw, nutbunnies." A timetravelling 10 year old who dislikes taking things seriously. Despite being kindhearted and a bit of a joker, he has a tendency to go berserk or push himself too far. Anyone who messes with his friends-- especially Fuel, who he's formed a tight bond with-- is screwed over. He often goes berserk at the worst moments due to his unstable mentality and PSI powers. After killing Dominic (he got better), nearly wiping out half of the Nowhere Islands, and having his heart shattered in a million pieces and put back together in the afterlife, he eventually resigned himself to his fate-- he's not supposed to be alive. Whatever parts of him are left are sharing headspace with Fuel, although nobody past Fuel and Artemis know this. ..It's for the best. His themesong, which is extremely prone to changing, is Good To Know You'll Be There by Renard Queenston. Personality He's a bit goofy and likes to mess around, but 'Seph can be downright serious if the situation calls for it. He likes pulling pranks and screwing with people, although he doesn't do it as often as he used to back in his own time period. It takes a bit for him to get used to being around someone, but it's certain that there's never a dull day when you're his friend. He can be considered kind of.. girly, really, although with Tank and Kurousu as his parents it's to be expected. Joseph's become a bit overprotective lately, and with his.. condition, this is going to be a problem. Recently he's changed a lot. He's a lot more quiet and thoughtful, but can be sent into a rage if someone says the wrong thing, or sometimes even start crying. Rather overemotional, although after what he's been put through.. yeah. He is not gay, damnit! Bisexual at most, but not gay! He loves Fuel dearly, and will murder anyone who hurts her. Joseph's willing to sacrifice everything and kill himself if it means she's safe-- a weakness easily exploited by anyone who knows about their relationship. Joseph's History Joseph lived a relatively normal life. His father, Tank Dejon, was mysteriously missing, and his mother, Kurousu, was.. different from how she is in the present; kicking "present" Ninten in the nads confirmed this. Despite this, he was kind of okay with it, although he did miss his dad a bit. When he found out that Artemis and Minerva had found a way to the past, Joseph investigated, and found himself dumped in the current timeline. Some secrets are best kept... and when Tank revealed his and Kurousu's origins, Joseph refused to believe. After meeting a demigoddess named "Taarel", Joseph fell head-over-heels for her, allowing her to age him from 10 to 13. After some intervention by Vincent, his PSI was unlocked, including his "curse"... Phases. As things with Taarel started going downhill, including Joseph getting erased from existence a couple of times, the timetraveller started becoming suicidal. His attempt to kill himself was turned murder attempt by Arota K., and he seemed fine for a while afterwards... Then he started losing control. Joseph, who had control over his Phases thanks to Giygan experiments, would Phase randomly and not remember anything when he returned to normal. The littlest things would set him off, and he became unstable. This reached a peak when he almost murdered Tank... Scared of his own power, Joseph fled back to his own time, where Kurousu would be able to help him. When he returned, Gage was staging an attack on the group. Joseph snapped... and died. Through sheer willpower, Joseph returned from the dead to help deal the final blow against Gage. Neither dead or alive, he was a shadow of who he once was.. a ghost. Half blessing, half inconveniece, Joseph continued to stay in the "past", spending time with his family and occasionally helping out in battles. One day, he got a crazy idea-- he was a ghost, right? Why not possess Fuel, his uncle? Joseph got way, way more than he bargained for. Fuel was actually pretty receptive to the idea when he found out what Joseph was doing, allowing the ghost to use his body if he needed to. This turned out to have some side-effects... After Artemis revived Joseph, the psychic boy discovered that he and Fuel shared a mental link stronger than anything, as well as that his possession of him had resulted in modifying Fuel's appearance.. and enabling him to use PSI. Upset at what he'd done, Joseph's memories of Taarel resurfaced, and he became unstable again. This instability soon became "crazy!seph". crazy!seph was exactly the same as Joseph.. but with a few key differences. Namely, he cared nothing about his friends or family, and would hurt or kill people for unexplained reasons. He was what Joseph became in overPHASE-- but he was starting to step over his boundaries. Joseph would often be fine one moment and Phasing the next, falling asleep in bed to wake up in the Sunshine Forest, covered in blood. As his condition got worse, attempts were made by Tank and Evil Ninten to subdue him, both failing. As long as Joseph was alive, crazy!seph was undefeatable. ...But that was going to change. Vincent, ignoring the pleas of his emotionally broken nephew, forced his way into his mind and took on crazy!seph himself. He managed to push the alter-ego beyond his limits, but didn't stop even as crazy!seph fled to recover. crazy!seph was destroyed... But at what cost? That cost turned out to be the cost of Joseph's life. But a remnant of the psychic boy still remained in the form of the mental link. Only a part of Fuel's psyche, Joseph tried to hide his existence from the others, afraid of what might happen. He joined Fuel and Vincent in the battle against Vincent's own dark side, Vincent's final gift to him being Joseph's revival. As he's put under stress again, Joseph now needs to make sure that his alter ego doesn't resurface. As it turned out, that didn't work out so well. After the Heartless incident and Joseph becoming whole again, he got a bit more than he bargained for- in this case, the return of his other self. Everything now making sense to him, Joseph convinced Isamu to kill him so that he could get rid of that part of himself again without hurting the others. However, after dieing, Joseph isn't allowed to come back... Garuthias and Sakido, a spirit and a demon who kinda hang out in the afterlife and apparently have dealt with Joseph before, manage to find a loophole. Taking crazy!Seph's consciousness and heart in exchange for the real Joseph's, Joseph is now probably immortal and won't die as damn much. Again, things don't go quite as planned-- Garuthias had forgotten about the part of 'Seph fused with Fuel, and putting Joseph back together again accidentally caused Joseph to wind up in Fuel's body instead. He seems resigned to his fate, however, even though it hurts like hell knowing he has to hide his existence as a secret again. PSI and Unusual Abilites Joseph has mastered PK Freeze Alpha and PK Freeze Beta. He also knows PK Fire thanks to Giygan interferance. 'Seph's now able to use it up to Beta, but he burns himself severely using it due to not having any immunity to his own PSI. He can amplify Fuel's PSI even without being fused with her, although Fuel himself seems unaware most of the time. He can also Phase, although it's only in the most desperate of situations for the fear of crazy!seph, or something even worse, being recreated. Like most of his family, Joseph has a Persona.. Thanatos, of the Death Arcana. He's scared of his own Persona, and has vowed to never use Thanatos, even if the situation absolutely calls for it and he can't win without his help. It's unusual, however, that Altair gave Joseph his Evoker before the boy's death... Is now one of three Keyblade wielders, although he likely wont have a use for it after the Heartless are defeated. Apparently has Artemis and Kurousu representing his bad and good sides (respectively) of his conscience. Believes he's insane due to it. They haven't shown up since he got bumped off for a second time, though.